Porque tambien le debo a ellas
by Jos D
Summary: Esta es la continuación de mi otro fic Porque le debo todo a ella. Esta vez impmon tratará de consolar a Rika y a Renamon pero las cosas cambian.
1. Default Chapter

Espero que este fanfic les agrade. Esta vez impmon se centra en Rika y Renamon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PORQUE TAMBIEN LE DEBO A ELLAS.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Es el mismo día en la que Rika invito a Juri a pasar la noche en su casa; claro porque era viernes. Después de que Rika salio de la escuela se dirigió a su casa. Cuando estaba a unas cuadras de su casa ella sospechó algo y luego le habló a Renamon. (El lugar donde se encuentra, es por donde observó la columna donde salio un Allomon en el episodio 6 creo).  
  
"Renamon "  
  
"Si Rika"  
  
"No estoy segura, pero creo que alguien me viene siguiendo" dijo Rika.  
  
"Si, es impmon" respondió Renamon.  
  
"¿Que es lo que quiere?" preguntó Rika.  
  
"No lo sé; pero le voy a preguntarle"  
  
En cuanto se iba Renamon, el digipoder de Rika (o digivice o como se diga) estaba sonando.  
  
"Un digimon; está apunto de emerger y va ser cerca de nosostras" dijo Rika  
  
A varios metros de Rika y Renamon una gran cantuidad de neblina apareció y un digimon esquelético y metálico salió. Era Steel Skullsatamon y en eso Rika lo analizó.   
  
"Steel Skulsatamon en etapa ultra, del tipo virus, su especialidad son: Clavo de acero, Metal de las Tinieblas y Gas de la Confusión. Sin con que de estapa ultra. Renamon digivoluciona en Taomon"  
  
Rika usó una tarjeta azul para digievolucionar a Renamon. Renamon se transformó en Taomon. Pero después de la transformación el digimon esquelético se dirigió hacia ella, moviendose tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio. El digimon, le dio un golpe en el estomago, con su baculo de metal. Taomon cayó pero se levantó.   
  
"Taomon estás bien?" preguntó Rika.  
  
Taomon volteó respondiendo:  
  
"Si Rika solo que necesito que uses una carta "  
  
"Esta bién".  
  
Cuando Rika iba a usar una tarjeta en su digivice. Un extraño rayo amarillo le pegó a Rika, y ese mismo rayo amarillo sostenía el digivice, y luego el digivice se dirigió al digimon esquelético. Taomon vio que algo atacó a Rika y dirigió la vista a Steelskullsatamon.  
  
"Si con que es verdad, los digimon que tienen tamers dependen no solamente de ellos sino también de este artefacto".   
  
"Rika estás bien?" preuntó Taomon.  
  
"Si pero, el tiene el digivice" respondió Rika.  
  
"No te preocupes Rika, con o sin cambio de carta, yo venceré a este digimon"  
  
"Tu crees, pues espero que sea verdad" dijo el digimon esquelético, quien tenía en su mano derecha el digivice.  
  
Taomon volo hacia arriba, saco de uno de sus brazos lo que parecía un antiguo pincel gigante. Ella comenzaba a crear un símbolo con ese pincel. Pero el digimon esquelético lanzó un rayo amarillo impidiendo a Taomon que terminara de hacer el simbolo. Taomon gritó de dolor y volvio a caer.  
  
"Taomon" grito Rika, quien se dirigió hacia donde estaba Taomon.  
  
"Taomon estás bién?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Si Rika, pero aléjate o sino él te hará daño a tí también"  
  
"Eso es todo lo que tienes, bah eres insignifcante y por eso te absorveré tu información"   
  
Steelskullsatamon lanzó un ataque hacia Taomon. Ella intentaba hacer un escudo para protegerse; pero el rayo lo alcanzó.   
  
"Ese digimon esta absorviendo mi energía, me siento débil" dijo Taomon  
  
El digimon esquelético lanzó un segundo ataque; Rika le dijo a Taomon que será mejor huir, pero Taomon se levantó para proteger a Rika. Luego hubo una gran explosión, que levató mucho polvo y Rika comenzó a derramar una lagrima.  
  
"Renamon noooo" gritó Rika; creyendo que su digimon había sido destruido, pero no fue así.  
  
Cuando se aclaró más, observó que Taomon aun estaba de pie; y más adelante vio una figura mas oscura. Era Beelzemon (no en su Modo Explosivo) quien protegió a Taomon.  
  
"Gracias Beelzemon" dijo Taomon, y Beelzemon no dijo nada.  
  
"Impmon" dijo Rika.  
  
"Uh, quien eres tú" preguntó el digimon esquelético.  
  
"Alguien, quien no quiere ver tu espantoso rostro cerca de ellas" contestó Beelzemon con algo de enojo.  
  
"Mira quien habla, acaso no te has visto en un espejo" contestó el digimon metalico y esquelético.  
  
Beelzemon al escuchar esto se dirigió hacia él. Steelskullsatamon al ver que se dirigía a él, le lanzó un ataque con el báculo. Beelzemon utilizó un brazo para protegerse del ataque, pero él sintio como si estuviera perdiendo energía. Al acercarse un poco más golpeó al digimon esqueleto, quien soltó el digivice de Rika. Beelzemon al ver esto, recogió el digivice de Rika, mientras que Steelskullsatamon se impactó contra el suelo y se levanto.   
  
"Maldito me rompiste un colmillo" dijo el digimon esqueleto, quien al ver que Rika recuperó su digivice y de que no podía vencer a Beelzemon este huyó volando.  
  
"A donde vás" Beelzemon digievolucionó a su Modo Explosivo y voló, para alcanzar y darle otro golpe a Steelskullsatamon.  
  
"Gas de Confusión", el digimon esqueleto abrió su boca y salio mucho gas oscuro y Beelzemon no podía ver nada. Además estaba tosiendo mucho, así que trató de salir de esa nube de gas, pero no podía. Es como si tratara de volar; pero lo hacía muy lentamente y otro efecto que le daba ese gas es que veía doble, se esta mareando y asfixiando.   
  
Rika y Renamon vieron que el digimon esqueleto huyó, y que Beelzemno aun no salía de la oscura nube.  
  
"Pero que esta pasando; porque Beelzemon no ha salido de esa nube" preguntó Rika  
  
"No lo sé" dijo Taomon, quien aun se sentía debil.  
  
  
  
Unos segundos después, la nube se desintegraba y Beelzemon estaba cayendo, y se encontraba inconciente.  
  
"Pero que le pasa a Beelzemon?" preguntó Rika.  
  
"El gas de ese digimon, debió haberle afectado mucho"  
  
Beelzemon cayó al suelo y se transformó de nuevo en impmon. Rika y Renamon se acercaron para ver la salud de impmon. Segundos después de la caída, él abrió sus ojos.  
  
  
  
"Impmon estás bien?" preguntó Renamon.  
  
Impmon no contestó, solamente se levantó y se marchó.  
  
"Pero que le pasa, porque no dice nada?" preguntó Rika.  
  
"Impmon se encuentra molestó por una cosa y triste e insatisfecho por otra"  
  
"Se que está molesto, porque no alcanzó a ese repulsivo digimon, pero acaso él esta triste e insatisfecho por Juri " preguntó Rika  
  
"Tal vez, aunque, en realidad no estoy totalmente segura "  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el siguiente capítulo la platica de Rika y Juri. 


	2. Capituo 2

En mi historia anterior, la de "Porque le debo todo a ella" observé que tenía un error, se me olvidó incluir a Calumon en algunas partes. Por favor dejenme su email ya que me gustaría hablar con las personas que me dejan sus reviews.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
PORQUE TAMBIÉN LE DEBO A ELLAS.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Es el mismo día en que Rika y Renamon fueron salvados por Beelzemon. Rika estaba pensando sobre, que es lo que le perturbaba. Cuando ya se encontraba a una calle de su casa, mientras que Renamon ya se encontraba en ella, Rika vio a Juri mas adelante junto con Calumon. Ella le gritó su nombre y, Juri y Calumon voltearon.  
  
"Hola Juri, como estás" dijo Rika.  
  
"No muy bien" dijo una triste Juri; junto con un triste y preocupado Calumon.   
  
"¿Que te pasa te noto triste?" preguntó Rika con preocupación.  
  
"Te lo contaré después, en la noche" contestó Juri.  
  
Ellas entraron a la casa. Juri se fue hacia la cocina para tomar algo, mientras que Rika le preguntó a Calumon que le ocurría.  
  
"Ocurrió una desgracia calu, Juri perdió algo muy valioso calu" dijo Calumon  
  
'Algo valioso, qué sera?' se preguntó Rika mentalmente  
  
{En el parque dodnde acostumbra estar impmon}  
  
"Sabes, siento que con lo hice con Juri no es suficiente para mí" dijo impmon. /__\  
  
"Que quieres decir?" preguntó Whitephantomon.  
  
"Quiero decir que aun no me siento satisfecho despues de salvar a Juri de un pillo"  
  
"Entonces quieres demostraselo de otra manera, como?, sacirficando tu vida por ella?" preguntó el digimon fantasma.  
  
"Tal vez"  
  
"Impmon no se si serás capaz de hacer eso, pero recuerda que tienes a tus tamers" \__/  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé, pero es algo que me pregunto, seré capaz de hacer eso?"  
  
{Como a las 9:15 de la noche en la casa de Rika}  
  
"Bien Juri dime qué es lo que te pasa" preguntó Rika.  
  
"Es que, es que..." Juri comenzó a llorar. ToT  
  
"Si no quieres decirmelo te entiendo" dijo Rika  
  
"Es que no es encuentro mi digivice" contestó Juri TOT  
  
"Se te perdió tu digivice pero como?"  
  
"No lo sé, estaba segura que lo dejé en mi cuarto" TOT  
  
"Lo has buscado por toda tu casa?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"En cada rincón" respondió Juri  
  
"No se te habrá perdido en alguna parte?" preguntó Rika   
  
"Yo recuerdo haberlo visto en su escritorio y al día siguiente ya no estaba calu" dijo Calumon  
  
"No te lo habrán tomado o robado alguien"  
  
"No lo se pero dudo mucho que la visita que tuve lo haya hecho"  
  
"Visita cual visita?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Es que anoche, impmon me salvo de un borracho pervertido y durmió anoche conmigo; ya que por alguna razón se encontraba cansado"  
  
"Anoche contigo?" O_O? (Rika no lo podía creer)  
  
"Y la mañana siguiente se fue sin despedirse, pero aun tengo algo de duda por lo que me pasó"  
  
"Por lo que te paso?, ahora de que me estas hablando ahora" Rika pensaba que esta conversación puede durar mucho, pero lo hará por su mejor amiga (humana claro).  
  
"En la misma noche en que dormi con impmon, soñé a mi Leomon y estuve hablando con él, aunque el nunca me respondió con palabras, pero si podía expresar lo que sentía y me lo expresaba, no sé si esto me paso porque impmon estuvo conmigo, y fue en la mañana siguiente cuando no pude encontrar mi digivice" dijo Juri.  
  
"Ahora entiendo, entonces tu no crees que impmon te lo haya robado?"  
  
"No, no lo creo"  
  
"Cambiando de tema dime, que es lo que mas desearías en estos momentos"  
  
"Porqué me lo preguntas" preguntó Juri  
  
"Es que quería confesarte algo?" dijo Rika apunto de confesar.  
  
"Dime"  
  
"Calumon sera mejor que no intervengamos en su conversación" dijo Renamon  
  
"Esta bién calu" dijo Calumon quien estaba saliendo en la habitación de Rika junto con Renamon.  
  
"Veras Juri en cierta te tengo envidia"  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Veras tu tienes a tu padre y yo no lo tengo, y además superaste la muerte de tu madre y Leomon; y creo que ni yo hubiera sido tan fuerte como para soportarlo, de seguro haría sido capaz de matar a impmon y sin darme cuenta que con eso no cambiará nada, y a muchos les agradas por tu forma de ser, en cuanto a mí fui patética y no tuve amigos"  
  
"Como que patetica"  
  
"Veras Juri , muchos confiarían en tí y se relacionarán contigo, es decir muchos te quieren Juri, pero a mí me pasaría lo contrario, porque a veces soy agresiva, tu tuviste una buen amistad con Takato y Henry al principio verdad"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Bueno yo no tuve un buen principio con ellos porque era orgullosa y trataba mal a Renamon" dijo Rika quien volteó a ver a su camarada quien se encontraba detras de la puerta.  
  
"Entonces es verdad lo que me dijeron Takato y Henry de que antes tratabas a Renamon como una herramienta y que eras fría y cruel"  
  
"Si, ahora lo sabes"  
  
"Pero tu cambiaste, ya que recuerdo que te hiciste mi amiga rapidamente"  
  
"Si, pero cada vez que veo mi pasado, me doy cuenta lo que he desperdiciado en mi vida, solamente por querer ser fuerte y porque no quería sufrir otra vez por alguien, como me lo hizo mi padre ya que él abandono a mi mamá y a mí desde pequeña, y era por ese maldito divorcio" dijo Rika entre lagrimas.  
  
"Rika, hay veces que te tengo envidia por que eres fuerte con las cartas y yo no lo fui y por eso creo que murio Leomon, pero ahora veo que tu tambien sufres por algo" dijo Juri  
  
"Sabes Rika una de las cosas que desearía es tener a Leomon de vuelta, es decir vivo, pero eso no creo que sean uno de mis deseos que se cumplan"  
  
"Y que otras cosas se te podrían cumplir, ya que estoy segura que una de esas es tener de vuelta tu digivice?" preguntó Rika.  
  
"Aparte de eso me gustaría saber si le gusto a Takato?" se preguntó Juri, sonrojada.  
  
"Quéeeee, te gusta Takato" dijo Rika sorprendida.  
  
"Pero por favor no se lo digas" dijo una Juri muy roja como tomate.  
  
"No te preocupes será un secreto, pero dejame confesarte que Takato siente lo mismo por tí" dijo Rika  
  
"En serio" (Juri bastante roja)  
  
"Si recuerdo lo muy preocupado que estaba por tí Juri, tan preocupado que se fue muchas veces a pensar por ti; y se le notaba mucho la preocupación que tenía hacia tí , cuando tu estabas atrapada en el Dripa"  
  
"Me podrías contar mas?"   
  
"Que me das envidia, de que alguien como Takato se preocupe tanto por tí y estoy segura que haría muchas cosas por tí y sabes eso me da una idea, si haría a Takato que se preocupara por mí, le pediría que limpiara mi habitación, y yo comoda estaría descansando; y otra cosa que me gustaría que hiciera por mí sería..." antes de que Rika terminara Juri respondió.  
  
"Rika como te atreves", en eso Juri le avienta una almhoada a Rika.  
  
Rika hizo lo mismo y las dos comenzaron con su guerra de almohadas. Se divertían, reian y jugaban, esto hizo que Juri se olvidara de su angustia y de sus problemas. Tiempo después ambas se durmieron.  
  
Al día siguiente como al mediodía Juri y Calumon se despidieron de Rika, ya que ella iba ayudar a su padre en su negocio. Minutos después Renamon sintió la presencia del mismo digimon que los atacó el otro día, se estaba acercando.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
No se cuanto tiempo me tardaré en hacer el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Pero por favor dejenme reviews. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Dedico este fic a los sobrevivientes, quienes aun adoran digimon. No se desanimen ya que estoy seguro que existirá un tiempo en la que digimon regresará.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
PORQUE TAMBIÉN LE DEBO A ELLAS.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Steelskullsatamon llegó hacia donde estaba Rika y Renamon.  
  
"Regresé, porque quería una revancha, donde esta ese digimon quien me venció" dijo Steelskullsatamon.  
  
"Aqui no está" dijo Rika  
  
"Dime como nos localizaste?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"Pude sentir sus presencias, además no solamente vine por él, sino porque tengo cuentas pendientes con ustedes, además quería tambien enseñarles algo" dijo el digimon esqueleto.  
  
"Qué quieres enseñarnos?" preguntó Rika  
  
De pronto Steelskullsatamon comenzó a brillar y digievolucionó en:  
  
"Ahora soy Cyberskullsatamon, en etapa mega" dijo el ahora digimon esqueleto cibernético. El digimon ahora tiene diferente apariencia, se veía que tiene una armadura parecida a Andromon pero de color grisáceo y formas de calaveras. El usaba una bazooka como arma y usaba unas gafas parecidas a las que se usan en los juegos de realidad virtual.   
  
"Cómo pudiste digivolucionar en la etapa mega?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"Es un secreto"  
  
"Cyberskullsatamon, de etapa mega, sus especialidades son Cañon Calavera, Ojos Rojos, Garras de hueso y Nube Fétida" dijo Rika analizando al digimon.  
  
"Nosotras, podemos llegar a la etapa mega también" dijo Renamon  
  
"Qué, como que nosotras?" pregunto el digimon esquelético  
  
"Quiere decir, que nosotras dos podemos digivolucionar" dijo Rika, quien de pronto se fusionó con Renamon y se transformó en Sakuyamon.  
  
"Qué, cómo es posible, una humana y un digimon fusionandose?"  
  
"Si quieres un combate con nosotras te recomiendo que lo hagamos en otra parte" dijo Sakuyamon  
  
"Renamon, debemos escoger un lugar, donde nadie salga lastimado" dijo Rika quien estaba adentro de una esfera azul.  
  
"Bien escoge el territorio donde pelearemos" dijo el digimon esqueleto.  
  
{En un edificio lejano}  
  
"Impmon, siento que tus amigas Rika y Renamon se enuentran de nuevo en peligro, y creo que es con el mismo digimon que te enfrentaste ayer" dijo Whitephantomon  
  
"Dime donde están?" preguntó impmon.  
  
{En el parque}  
  
Los dos digimons estaba teniendo una dura pelea arriba del parque (es decir combate aéreo). El digimon esqueleto disparaba misiles y lanzaba rayos rojos saliendo de sus ojos que además traspasaban sus lentes, pero el campo de fuerza de petalos de Sakuyamon la protegía. Luego cuando se cansó el digimon huesudo, le tocó el turno a Sakuyamon, ella parecía, como si invocara a tres zorros de diferentes colores y atacaron al digimon, pero este los esquivó y usó sus garras para aniquilarlos. Luego ella se acercó e hizo una onda de energía, pero el digimon esquelético lo anuló con sus ojos. De pronto desapareció el contricante de Sakuyamon y Beelzemon en su modo explosivo, quien se acercaba, se dio cuenta que iba ser atacada por detrás.  
  
"¡Sakuyamon cuidado!" gritó Beelzemon  
  
Sakuyamon escuchó a Beelzemon, volteó y detuvo el ataque con su baculo. Pero fue después atacada con los ojos de el Ciberskullsatamon. Sakuyamon, sufrió un gran daño en su rostro y su casco estaba algo roto. Beelzemon llegó y le dió un gran golpe al digimon, pero ambos salieron lastimados. La mandíbula de Ciberskullsatamon estaba literalmente suelta, asi que no puede hablar bien y Beelzemon le dolía la mano. Cuando el primero se compuso su boca, lanzó un humo bastante fétido (u oloroso y asqueroso), provocando que Beelzemon se alejara y que por poco se desmayara.  
  
El digimon huesudo regresó hacia donde está Sakuyamon, quien estaba en tierra y aun malherida, lo atacó brutalmente con sus garras, esto provoco que se tranformara de nuevo en Renamon y Rika. Beelzemon se dirigió velozmente hacia ellas, ya que Ciberskullsatamon iba hacer un segundo ataque.   
  
De pronto Beelzemon usó su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Rika y a Renamon, pero esto le provocó un gran daño también a Beelzemon. Ciberskullsatamon disparó con su bazooka varias veces y Beelzemon resistía, los ataques mientras que Rika y Renamon solamente obsrvaron como este resistía.   
  
"Je, je, je, je, este ultimo disparo acabará contigo"  
  
Beelzemon al escuchar esto, volteó y su mano se trasformó en un cañón gigantesco, apuntandole al digimon atacante, pero al estar malherido no enfocaba bien.   
  
Ciberskullsatamon se alejó, apuntó con su bazooka, y disparó una bola de energía azul, Beelzemon también disparó, pero su ataque fue tan fuerte, que traspasó el ataque del digimon esqueleto, la esfera azul se desintegró y luego el ataque se dirigió con rapidez hacia Ciberskullsatamon. Este trató de esquivarlo, pero el digimon fue desintegrado por el ataque y se convirtió en datos, pero Beelzemon no los absorvió y Renamon tampoco.   
  
Minutos después llegaron Justimon y Gallantmon; y en ese momento Beelzemon se transformó de nuevo en impmon.  
  
"Rika, detectamos que había un digimon por aquí" dijo Takato  
  
  
  
"Rika, que fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Ryo   
  
"Beelzemon acaba de derrotar a un digimon que nos amenazaba desde ayer" dijo Rika, mientras que Renamon estaba observando a impmon, quien estaba muy herido.  
  
"Bueno entonces perdon por la tardanza" dijo Gallantmon  
  
"Eso no importa ahora" dijo Rika  
  
"Rika, hay que llevarnos a impmon, sigue respirando pero no se ve bien" dijo Renamon  
  
Una hora mas tarde, impmon se encontraba en el futon de Rika, con vendas. El despertó y vio a su alrededor:   
  
"¿Pero en donde estoy?" se preguntaba.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Posiblemente el siguiente capítulo va ser el último. Pensaba hacer una continuación que se llama "El demonio que quiso ser angel". De qué se tratará pues ustedes averíguenlo. Tengo algunas duddas en mente:  
  
Porque Juri no quería ver muerto a Beelzemon en manos de Gallantmon?  
  
Porqué Juri dijo que se sentiría triste, incluso por la muerte de Beelzemon, si fue él quien mató a Leomon? (ya se que con eso, de matar al malvado, no se va a revivir a Leomon, pero debe haber otra razón)  
  
Que es lo que pensaba Beelzemon después de que trataba de salvar a Juri, en la escena donde ella esperaba ser salvada por Leomon?  
  
Es verdad que Juri le pidio a Beelzemon que la ayudara, mientras ella estaba encerrada en la esfera?  
  
Acaso Beelzemon tenía tendencias suicidas y por eso se dejo vencer por Chrysalimons? 


	4. Ultimo capítulo

Les agradesco a aquellos que han leido mis otros capítulos anteriores y me dejaron reviews, aqui va el capítulo final.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
PORQUE TAMBIÉN LES DEBO A ELLAS.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Impmon se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una habitación  
  
"Rika ya despertó" dijo Renamon  
  
"Que bueno"  
  
"Cuanto tiempo he estado dormido?" preguntó el digimon  
  
"Como unas tres horas"  
  
"Creo que tengo que irme" en cuanto se levantaba, sintió que todo su cuerpo le dolía  
  
"Aun estas lastimado" dijo Renamon  
  
"Creo que mejor deberías quedarte hasta que mejores" dijo Rika  
  
"Pero que hay de mis tamers Ai y Makoto?"  
  
"No te preocupes yo les dire donde te encuentras y qué te pasó" dijo Renamon quien se fue al instante  
  
"Pero porque se va asi, acaso ella ya sabe donde estan mis tamers?"  
  
"Si, al parecer ella lo sabe" dijo Rika  
  
Minutos después Impmon comenzó a cuestionar a Rika:  
  
"Dime, porque a ustedes se les ocurrieron ir por mi, si yo no les pedi que me regresaran a este mundo?"  
  
"Veras, en mi pasado yo era fría y cruel con Renamon y cuando te vi matando a Leomon, eso me recordó lo que yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer, es decir yo habría matado a Guilmon pero si lo hubiera hecho, jamás me perdonaría por eso, me recordaste mi pasado, pero tiempo después de haberme fusionado con Renamon, yo sentía una sensación que debería proteger toda criatura de la manifestación del Dripa sin importar lo que haya hecho, Renamon no sé como?, pero ella de alguna manera sintió que tu necesitarías ayuda, además ella sabía que tenías camaradas y que posiblemente te separaste de ellos por alguna razón"  
  
"Ellos me trataban antes como a un objeto, pero ahora es diferente, les garadesco a que me regresaran" dijo impmon  
  
"Dime, que fue lo que te pasó, porque cuando te estabamos buscando, te encontramos como si hubieras sido vencido por un digimon muy fuerte?" preguntó Rika  
  
"La verdad es que me deje vencer, verás después de que me venciera Gallantmon, comenzé a cuestionar mis acciones y me di cuenta que lo que había hecho fue algo imperdonable, comencé a sentir dolor, un dolor que nunca había sentido antes o que nunca había exprimentado, no era un dolor físico pero lo sentía muy fuerte, comence a tener visiones sobre la tristeza de Juri, no podía quitarme de mi mente aquella tristeza, me deje vencer por unos digimons que eran inferiores a mi, quería suicidarme porque no quería sentir ese dolor y también ya no quería tener ese poder, aquello que hizo que me convirtiera en un maldito" dijo impmon, pero Rika no tenía palabras, ella solamente se quedaba mirando.   
  
"Sabes cuando ustedes llegaron diciendo que me llevarían de vuelta al mundo real, yo no quería proque no quería ver de nuevo la tristeza de Juri además de que sentía que no merecía estar con ustedes, cuando estaba dentro de esa nave antes pensaba que estaría bien a que me golpearan hasta que me mataran por lo que hice y antes pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que me dejaras tirado y dejar que el tiempo pase, para la hora de mi desintegración, pero ahora que lo pienso si no me hubieran llevado con ustedes las cosas hubieran sido diferentes" dijo impmon  
  
"Si, si no te hubiera regresado, no nos habrías ayudado y jamas hubieras demostrado que te importaba Juri sin importar si ella te perdonara o nó" dijo Rika  
  
"Pensaba que me daría igual escuchar o no que Juri me perdonara, pero no fue así"  
  
"Que quieres decir?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Cuando Juri me perdonó, nunca crei que me sentiría un poco más aliviado, pero aun así siento ese dolor, aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo demuestro" dijo impmon  
  
"Impmon te pregunto algo?" dijo Rika  
  
"Si"  
  
"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de sacrificar tu vida por Juri, lo harías aun cuando eso significara que morirás y dejaras a tus tamers sin tu compañía, es decir, que ellos te extrañaran mucho"  
  
"Lo haría, pero..."  
  
"Pero?"  
  
"Pero me gustaría que me comprendieran que si no hubiera sido por ella, jamas hubiera estado con ellos, es decir a ella le debo mi segunda oportunida, quisiera que ellos sepan que lo haría porque era algo que le debía a Juri y también quisiera que mis tamers le agradecieran a ella, ya que gracias a Juri estoy aquí" dijo impmon  
  
Tiempo despues Renamon regresó.  
  
"Ya les avisé a tus camaradas, y ellos esperan a que te recuperes" dijo Renamon  
  
"Que bien, entonces mañana por la mañana me iré" dijo impmon  
  
"Creo que necesitarás más de un día para que te recuperes" dijo Rika  
  
"Pero es que no quiero hacerlos esperar más"  
  
"Yo lo ayudo a que llegue hasta la casa de sus tamers"  
  
"Esta bien, pero no dejes que impmon se enfrente a otro digimon hasta que se recupere" dijo Rika  
  
"Oye, aun cuando este en estas condiciones, soy capaz de enfrentar a cualquier digimon y regresar en una pieza" dijo impmon  
  
"Segun tú" dijo Rika haciendo burla  
  
{A la mañana siguiente}  
  
Renamon se llevó a impmon hacia a la casa de sus tamers. Ya cuando llegó, Ai y Makoto lo abrazaron pero no tan fuerte ya que aun se veía lastimado y con vendajes.  
  
'Creo que tendré que esperar un tiempo, para decirles sobre mi pasado y sobre Juri' decía mentalmente impmon, mientras que Whitephantomon estaba obervando la casa de los Tamers de impmon, desde una terraza.  
  
FIN  
  
______________________________________  
  
La continuación de esta es : "El demonio que quería ser angel"  
  
Se que me adelante mucho en hacer la continuación de este fic. 


End file.
